Melting the Ice Queen's heart
by dragonsl5
Summary: Continuing from the end of the show. It's been 5 years since the D-Reaper incident and life has moved on for the tamers. One day Rika is captured by an old foe. Will anyone make it in time to save her? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon this is just done out of lots of time on my hands. All names and characters are Copyrights of their respective owners

* * *

><p>Melting the Ice Queen's heart<p>

Chapter 1

Opening her eyes the first thing she noticed was the drastic decrease in temperature from her previous location. Looking around she sees nothing, darkness all around and getting colder by the second, "It's so cold" the words flow from her lips before she can stop them, immediately she berates herself for announcing a weakness to anyone who may be around. "But how did i get here? The last thing i remember..." the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she hears the slow footsteps against the ice, of a person walking toward her; just far enough so that she can see their outline but not any details of their face or body that she could use to help her figure out their identity. "Welcome to my humble abode Rika" the voice in front of her welcomed, "Are…are you...a…Digimon?"

"Yes I am" a shiver ran through her, at the mercy of a Digimon without Renamon or the other tamers, mentally shaking her head as her thoughts lingered on the goggle headed leader of the group 'why am I thinking of goggle head at a time like this?' she asks herself. "So this is…a digital field?" trying to keep her mind working to find a way out of this alive. "No it's not. I would like to be the first to welcome you to the one place in the Digital World that suits you perfectly."

"That suits me perfectly?" Confusion ran through her, how could any place in the Digital world suit her? It was a place designed for Digimon to live in. "Of course it does. The way you treat people, how you think your cold as ice, how even now after all these years you still maintain that you don't need any of the others." A flash of an old memory runs through her mind looking closer at the outline of the wings she sees them to be damaged and look broken, the arms at the sides of his body so familiar now when at first they were totally alien. Rika's eyes widen as the realization of who she was dealing with hits her, she whispers "Icedevimon?" A chuckle from the figure confirms her suspicions "it's good to see you again Rika. And this time I've made sure no one but your beloved Takato will come to save you, assuming he can, of course"

While Rika was being held captive by Icedevimon, Takato was doing his usual daily routine. Now the age of 18 he was still surprised at the changes time can make. He looked into the mirror as he brushed his teeth and took in the sight before him, now much taller at the height of 6 foot 3 and a more muscled physique from the training he took with Henry, even his hair had changed from a dark chestnut brown to a chocolate brown. He sighed as he finished brushing and walked out to grab his clothes for the day, gone were the grey shorts and blue hooded sweatshirt, he reached for a pair of green Khakis and a green buttoned shirt to match perfectly with his Khakis.

His goggles were the only reminder of his old look he reaches over to his bedside table and slides them into a pocket on his leg before sliding his feet into a pair of black hiking boots. The Golden Digivice that he obtained after his run in with Megidramon was slipped onto the back of his belt much like Rika still wore hers, A black leather container for his cards was slipped onto the opposite side from his Digivice, a small smile crossed his face as he clipped it to his belt, remembering the look on Rika's face when she gave it to him. He spent a few moments thinking about Rika before getting up and walking to the door when a tapping brought his attention back to the room.

As he turned he notice that the screen for his monitor on his desktop has a few icicles hanging from the bottom of it, looking at the screen he could feel his heart stop. On the monitor staring him in the face was the same Icedevimon that had first attacked Rika all those years ago smiling at him just as he was when he and Henry showed up to save Rika on the top of the building. "You! What are you doing here? We deleted you years ago."

A chuckle rose from the Digimon on the screen "Oh yes you did. But much like the Gorillamon your friend Henry dealt with I too found a way to come back" Takato's fists clench as he listens to the Digimon talking. "Okay so your back. What do you want? Why are you bothering me?" A chill is sent down Takato's spine as Icedevimon moves away to reveal Rika bound against the wall hands and feet covered with ice. The chill is soon replaced with rage as Takato runs toward the screen yelling" NO! RIKA!" Icedevimon moves in front of the screen again blocking Takato's view of Rika, smiling that same evil smile from all those years ago.

"I take it this means you want to save your friend? Good, your Digivice will show you the place to go to come and collect her. That is if you can beat me again. Oh and if you want her back bring that pathetic Digimon you call a partner. Anyone else and you can say goodbye to the lovely lady." The image on the screen fades away as Icedevimon laughs. The door to his room opens and Takato spins around, expecting to see Icedevimon come to kill him before he has a chance to even go and get Guilmon, and standing in the doorway was none other than his best friend and partner.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of his partner standing in the door way Takato walks over to him patting him on the head "You have impeccable timing boy." Guilmon looks up at his tamer questioningly "What's wrong Takato? Did we run out of bread?" laughing at his partner he unclips his Digivice to see what Icedevimon was true, his Digivice was trying to show him where to go. Patting Guilmon on the head once more he led his partner out the door "sorry boy but it looks like breakfast is going to have to wait. Rika's in trouble and we're the only ones who can save her." A growl from his partner was the only response he needed as they left hurriedly out the back so his parents or any of the customers wouldn't see him.

Semi-conscious when Icedevimon was talking to Takato she only heard Icedevimon tell him how to find her. 'At least Takato's coming to help me' a small smile crosses her lips as she hangs from the wall thinking of the goggle headed tamer. "I would think someone in your position wouldn't have anything to smile about Rika. Maybe you're not as cold as everyone thinks being happy that your dear Takato is coming to save you." Rika's head shoots up now fully aware and very angry "Stop talking about him like that he is not my 'dear' anything!" grinding her teeth in anger as Icedevimon does nothing but laugh at her "Oh my dear Rika don't try to hide anything from me. I know exactly what you think about Takato" a small pause as he flies over to her before he continues his face so close to hers she could smell his putrid breath "You can't hide the love you feel for him from me Rika. I know exactly what you're thinking about in this beautiful mind of yours."

After a small tap against her forehead Icedevimon flies away leaving Rika with his words ringing in her ears. Rika lowers her head slowly her mind working at incredible speeds, but not thinking of ways to escape but about the words Icedevimon had said, arguing with herself. 'There's no way I could love goggle head' one side of her said 'You know that you do, stop denying it and be honest with yourself for once' Countered the other side leaving her confused and conflicted. Her thoughts were interrupted as an explosion ripped through the wall on the other side of the ice covered room.

Following the trail with his Digivice leading the way, Takato finds himself running to the very familiar area of the park where Guilmon's shed was. Surprised to find that he was not heading inside the small building but around it and a few meters behind it into the forested area he could star to see a Digital Portal, leading who knows where. Stepping towards the portal he finds he is being held back by Guilmon"are you sure you want to go in there Takato? It could be a trap."

Turning back to face his partner he kneels down to look him in the eye "I have to go in there Guilmon, For Rika. She needs our help and we're not going to let her down." Standing up he turns and without hesitation Guilmon follows him into the portal. After getting their bearings the two would be heroes stand and take stock of their surroundings, what little there was. The only thing that could be seen was a dome a few hundred yards away, which looked to be made of solid ice, and snow. Sighing Takato takes the first step to lead him to the dome checking to make sure Guilmon was still behind him. Walking more and more carefully as the dome got closer in case of traps, the two made their way slowly. Upon reaching it they noticed no holes they could enter in the surface of the ice dome, slowly running his hands on the surface he found it to be quite solid.

Stepping back Takato turns to Guilmon, "it's a risk but we need to get inside. Blast a hole through the wall boy." Crossing his arms he hopes that this isn't the wall that Rika was held against as Guilmon attacks "PYRO SPHERE." The attack blows a hole wide enough for them both to crawl through, leading the way through the hole Takato steps inside and is shocked to see an environment much like the one that was created in the Digital Field, without the Digimon encased in ice on the ceiling and floor.

Looking around the inside of the dome for any sign of Rika or Icedevimon Takato spots Rika frozen against the wall like she had been when he had seen her on his monitor. Running towards her he suddenly stops as Icedevimon flies in front of Rika, still smiling he laughs at Takato. "Oh I knew you wouldn't be able to resist you fool. Time for some payback from the last time we fought." Clenching his fists Takato stares at Icedevimon not daring to believe he'd come back after he was so easily defeated before "I don't think so Icedevimon. We beat you once, and I know we can do it again!" Turning to Guilmon he sees his partner ready to fight "Go get him boy!" was all the encouragement Guilmon needed, charging towards Icedevimon, this time being cautious of the freezing beam from Icedevimon's eyes.

Moving with speed that would have been impossible for him the first time they fought, Icedevimon launched his attack on Guilmon "FROZEN CLAW." Being much stronger then the first time they fought Guilmon was able to take the attack and remain standing a grim smile across his snout as he prepared his attack "PYRO SPHERE." The ball of red energy clipped Icedevimon's right wing and threw him off balance sending him into the ground. As Icedevimon returns to his feet a grimace flashes on his face for but a moment before launching into the air again, with much less grace with his right wing damaged "AVALANCHE CLAW." The deadly shards of ice raced toward Guilmon but didn't reach their target in time to get passed the shield from the card Takato slashed through his Digivice.

Anger coursed through Icedevimon, he was stronger than the last time they fought he should easily be able to delete this rookie, but he was having much more trouble than he should have. Narrowing his eyes he flew towards Guilmon making his fatal mistake "PYRO SPHERE." This time the attack was right on target as Icedevimon, blinded by anger at the rookie, flew right into the attack. As his body started to dissolve into data Icedevimon looked from Rika to Takato "You may have won here, but this is just a prelude of the battles to come. Enjoy yourselves, Tamers, while you can." As his neck dissolves into data he starts laughing until he is completely deleted, his data loaded by Guilmon.

Looking up at Rika with a smile of relief he saw she was staring back at him. Walking over to her as the ice holding her hands and feet shatters and she slides to the floor resting on her knees, he leans down on one knee to make sure she's okay. "Rika? Is everything okay?" silence is all that greets his words not a word from the beautiful red headed tamer in front of him. About to ask again if she's okay Takato is silence by surprise as Rika throws her arms around his neck and pulls him into a hug. A smile forms on his lips as relief once more flows through him that Rika is okay, sliding his arms around her he decides to wait until she's ready to get up and leave with her.

After a few moments Rika finally speaks, only a whisper loud enough for Takato to hear "Thank you Takato….."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Don't worry everything about how Rika got into the clutches of Icedevimon will be revealed to you next chapter. Stay tuned if you wish to find out and thank you for reading. Also any criticism is welcome please, please, please help me improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second installment of our fun filled adventure. To start I'd like to answer one of the questions in the reviews.

The kidnapping WILL be explained this chapter so don't worry, and yes that includes how Rika was separated from Renamon and why Renamon wasn't included in the rescue

Also, I know some of you will be mad BUT I will be deviating from the way Rika and Takato were in the series to make the story flow a little better but I promise I will do my best to keep the bulk of their character true to the way they were in the series

Because i figured it might be confusing i'm going to include this in to help you identify the uses for the different quotations

"speaking aloud"

'thoughts'

"_digivolution or digimodify"_

Now time for the disclaimer and then on with the show

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in this story. They are owned by whoever it is that owns the Digimon series

* * *

><p>Melting the Ice Queens heart<p>

Chapter 2

The moments passed by and Rika was just recovering, both physically and mentally. She looks up at Takato and smiles as he offers his hand to help her up "Thanks goggle head." Brushing off her clothes, Rika also checks them to make sure they weren't ruined. Luckily there were no holes anywhere that she could tell 'I'd hate to let goggle head see me in torn clothes like that.'

A shudder passes through her body, whether from the coldness of the dome or the thought of having holes in her clothes in front of Takato she couldn't tell. Not missing the shudder, Takato wraps one of his arms around Rika's shoulder and leads her towards the hole Guilmon made now that Icedevimon was deleted once more, Takato looked at Rika and asked what had been bothering him since Guilmon deleted Icedevimon "So, Rika, how did that creep get his claws on you again." Taking a step back at the look that was now on Rika's face Takato started to wonder if that was a good question to ask.

"That creep ambushed Renamon and I, while walking through the park. Renamon had said she sensed a Digimon deep into the woods so we went to check it out. We were walking when we noticed some frost on a nearby tree, Renamon went to look at it when, out of nowhere, Icedevimon froze her in a block of ice like he did before. I was reaching for my cards and Digivice and then everything went black, the next thing I remember was waking up here." As she finished her story Rika's eyes widened.

"Wait, did that freak show of a Digimon delete Renamon." Looking at her belt for the first time since regaining consciousness, she saw she still had her Digivice and cards. Quickly grabbing her Digivice she saw a clear screen, not the static like Jeri had when Leomon had been deleted. Breathing a quick sigh of relief she turns to the tracking function and finds that Renamon's signal was strong and coming from somewhere nearby.

Surprising Takato, she throws his arm off her shoulder and runs in the direction of the signal with Takato not far behind. "She's here somewhere! We have to find her!" Looking behind her quickly she sees Takato hot on her heels with Guilmon right beside him, both of them looking as worried about Renamon as she imagined she did.

Turning her head back around Rika allows herself a small smile, 'I guess it's not just me he cares enough about to run headlong into an unknown situation. I'm glad he's here.' She shakes her head once again 'Now's not the time for that. I have to find Renamon.' Looking ahead she finds a doorway that was too far away for her to see before, checking her Digivice she sees Renamon's signal is coming from behind the door somewhere.

Stopping to allow Takato and Guilmon to fully catch up with her, Rika looks at them both "She's somewhere in there." Reaching for the handle her hand is grabbed by Takato. "Wait, let me and Guilmon go first. That way we can be ready to fight if there's a trap or something in there." Taken by surprise yet again by how much it seemed Takato cared for her, Rika simply nods and takes a step back from the door.

Surprised that Rika would give in so easily Takato wasted no time in reaching for the hand, lest she decide to argue that she should go first. Easing the door open he steps back behind the door as it opens, leaving the doorway empty in case of any projectiles come from inside the room. After waiting a few seconds, both Takato and Guilmon poke their heads around the corner and check inside the room. Seeing nothing but the frozen form of Renamon still trapped in the ice, the two step inside the room. After making sure there was no danger Takato walks to the door and looks at Rika. "Renamon's inside but she's still trapped in the ice." Stepping back into the room Takato moves aside so Rika can enter the room.

After watching the effort both Takato and Guilmon were putting forward to make sure that, not only did she get out okay, but to make sure Renamon got out in one piece too, Rika couldn't help but feel glad to have Takato here for her. After a few seconds Takato stepped back out of the door to say that Renamon was inside the room, Rika could've dropped from relief that her partner was okay but she settled for walking into the room to see the frozen form of Renamon in the center of the room. "Well now that we've found her, we need to get her out of there."

Reaching for her card case she pulls out her cards and runs through them looking for something that could help. 'Hmmm, I could use the Meramon card to increase her body heat and melt the ice.' Reaching for the Meramon card and her Digivice she slashes the card through her Digivice "_DIGIMODIFY! HEAT ACTIVATE!"_ Looking up at her partner she sees a red glow form around Renamon's body but it dies down too quickly for it to melt the ice. 'Hmmm it looks like that was a waste of time. I should've known that though. The brainiac tried that in our first fight and it didn't work then either.' Cursing her bad memory she returns to her cards to see if she has any other cards that might be able to break the ice around Renamon.

As she reached the end of the cards she had on her, Rika looked up to Takato to see him smiling as though he knew something she didn't. Angry that she had no cards to help her partner she decides to take it out on Takato. "And just what are you smiling about goggle head. Renamon is stuck in there and I don't have any cards to get her out. So instead of standing there grinning like an idiot why don't you think of something to get her out." If her outburst did anything it just made Takato's smile widen, after a few seconds all he did was point towards Renamon, as if something had changed.

"I don't think she needs your help Rika, let alone mine. Take a look for yourself." Spinning around Rika looks at the, now melting ice, around Renamon as her jaw drops. As the ice melts away and all that's left is Renamon laying on the floor Rika runs to her partner to help lift her up. Once again surprise hits her as Takato helps support Renamon from her other side, giving Rika a smile. "Well I think it's time we went home. Don't you Rika?" Turning away from him, so he won't see her smile she responds "Let's just get out of here."

A few moments later and the 4 of them are standing in front of the portal that brought Takato to the area. Stepping through the portal they find themselves staring at the back of Guilmon's shed as Rika, Takato and Guilmon all breathe a collective sigh of relief that they were back in their own world. Looking at her still unconscious partner, Rika decides it would be best to wait for her to wake before going home.

"I'm going to stay here with Renamon, just until she wakes up so she knows I'm safe." With Takato's help Rika pulls Renamon into the shed and places her gently on the floor. Looking to the door she sees Takato hasn't left yet, "You don't have to stay, it shouldn't be long before she wakes up." Hearing his footsteps approach and then feeling his hand on her shoulder, Rika knew long before he spoke that Takato wasn't leaving. "I'm not going anywhere Rika, not until I'm sure that you and Renamon are safe at home."

Standing straight Rika walks out motioning for Takato to join her. "Why are you so worried about me Takato? Do you think that just because Horn head back there caught us off guard we need to have you around watching us?" Turning her head to look back at him, she sees he's smiling once again. "No, Rika I don't think that I need to be here to watch you. I just wanted to make sure you're really okay. I mean you've been acting a little strangely."

Her temper rising again, she turns around and stabs her index finger into his chest. "And what is that supposed to mean? I'm just fine thank you very much." Still unsurprised by her anger Takato continues to smile at her, not a cocky smile but a smile that said he's there for her as if he knew something was bothering her. "Really, then why did you stop and let Guilmon and I go in to that room first? The Rika I know would have killed anyone that stepped into that room before her." Taking a step back that he knew her so well Rika tried to think of a response, but she took way too long.

"Now I know something's bothering you Rika, you wouldn't have even hesitated to throw a comeback at me if something wasn't wrong. Now spill it, what did Icedevimon say that's got you so spooked. And don't even try and say it was the "this is only the beginning" speech of his, we've heard those too many times for them to bother you." Turning away from him, Rika tries to decide what to tell him.

'Damn him for knowing me so well, okay so what do I tell him now? Do I tell him the truth, or try and make something up? 'Interrupting her thoughts came Takato's arms, wrapping themselves around her waist just above her belt. He didn't know it, or at least she didn't think he did, but Rika loved it when Takato did this. She didn't know why but it always relaxed and calmed her. 'Maybe that's because what Icedevimon said was true. Maybe I really do love Takato. I should tell him what Icedevimon said.'

Turning around in his arms, letting out a sigh of contentment and leaning into his embrace, before she can stop herself "There is something bothering me Takato, but it's not what you think it is. Icedevimon said a few things and at the time I just thought it was him trying to torment me. Only now that I think about it everything he said was true."Able to tell that she was worrying him with both her actions and words, Rika let a small smile play across her lips thinking 'No reason I can't have a little fun before I tell him though.' Letting her smile fall she put her normal emotionless face on and looked up into his eyes, being shorter than him at 5 foot 7 inches tall, and could practically feel the worry coming from his eyes as he spoke

"What things Rika? What did he say?" Letting her face fall again to draw out the suspense for him, for a few more moments, Rika places her hands on his shoulders so she can reach his ear to whisper "He said he knew that I loved you. And he was right." Smiling as she feels his arms tighten around her waist and his eyes widen from shock, Rika leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek before sliding out of his arms and walking back towards the shed to check on Renamon. Not daring to believe that she just told Takato that she loves him Rika stares at the doorway to the shed, not even looking back to see if he was following her.

She walks in to see Guilmon standing over, a still unconscious, Renamon. Still smiling Rika leans down to make sure Renamon is still breathing and that there's no serious injuries anywhere on her. Once satisfied that her partner is okay Rika stands and walks a few steps backwards so she can lean against the wall without having to turn around. Lost in her own thoughts Rika didn't hear Takato as he came up behind her to once again place his arms around her waist again and pull her in close.

A welcome surprise to be held by him again, but a surprise it was none the less. A soft gasp escapes Rika's lips at first but it turns to a smile as she feels him press his body against her back as he leans in to softly whisper to her "I've been wanting to hear you say that for a while Rika. I'm glad you finally did though. I love you too." Smiling, Rika closes her eyes and leans her head back against his chest as Takato leans in to place a soft kiss against her forehead.

After a few moments a soft groan is heard from Renamon as she slowly sat up, rubbing her still closed eyes, trying to regain her bearings and clear her senses. The paw rubbing her eyes slowly drops and her eyes shoot open, as she whispers, "Oh no, Rika!" Jumping to her feet Renamon starts looking around for the first time since waking to see Rika standing…with Takato's arms around her? Apparently not noticing that she was awake the two tamers just stood there, Rika with her head tilted back resting against Takato's chest her eyes close, and Takato leaning his head to rest his forehead against Rika's.

Neither or the tamers seemed to notice that she was awake so she softly clears her throat to get their attention, and judging from the way both of them jumped, it worked. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two but, what has happened?" Renamon watches as Rika slips out of Takato's arms and walks over to hug Renamon. "I'm glad you're okay Renamon. I'll explain everything later, it's been a long day and I need some rest." Rika smiles up at Renamon after letting her go, as Takato speaks up "Did you want some company for your walk home Rika?"

Still smiling Rika turns to him, "I bet you'd love that wouldn't you goggle head. Accompanying a weak defenseless girl home, making sure she gets home okay." Walking towards him still smiling Rika reaches up and tweaks his nose. "I guess I can let you have that illusion, for tonight anyway." Walking around him to leave the shed she looks back at Takato, to see he hasn't moved, "Don't keep me waiting too long or I'll leave you here."

After she leaves the shed she leans her back against the wall waiting for Takato to come out. A few seconds later Takato emerges from the doorway and she turns her head to look at him, 'is he blushing? No he couldn't be….he is.' Staring at him as she sees the goggle headed tamer in front of her indeed blushing, but from what she couldn't say. "Is everything okay Takato?" He nods and offers his hand to her, accepting that if there was something wrong he would say so Rika took his hand and started walking home.

As they walked, talking about various things, their hands would brush against one another, one of them too shy to take the others hand the other too stubborn, before finally Takato took Rika's hand and held it as they walked. Smiling Rika looks down to see that he had finally stopped playing shy she looks up at him, "It's about time Takato I thought we'd be playing around like that all night." He smiles down at her before giving her hand a quick squeeze and returning to their previous conversation.

Finally the two tamers reach Rika's home and she pushes the front door open, turning around before closing the door she smiles at Takato, "Thanks for coming to get me Takato, I owe you." Just as she was about to close the door Takato stops her, "Ummm Rika, I was wondering….if….maybe….you'd…..you know." His question trails off as he looks to the ground, obviously embarrassed, sighing Rika looked at him. "Spit it out Takato, I'm tired and want to get some rest."

She watched as Takato takes a deep breath and continues "Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies or something with me." Slightly shocked Rika takes an involuntary step back before letting her own head drop, as embarrassed as Takato was just a second ago. "Uhhh….I guess so….yea I'd like that Takato…." Whatever else Rika may or may not have said after that was completely drowned out by a high pitched scream. Both teens' heads shot up as Rika was pulled into a hug by her mother. "Did I just hear my little girl finally agree to a date with a guy?"

Her mother was making things much more awkward then either of them would like it to be, "Ummm well I'll see you tomorrow then Rika. I'm sure we'll have time to discuss things later." After a small wave to Rika and her mother Takato turned and started to walk away, getting maybe a step away from the door before Rika's mother's hands grabbed his shoulders. "Oh no you don't, I want to get to know the guy who's finally captured my Rika's heart." Hanging his head he allows himself to be turned around and steered inside the house knowing a long night is ahead of him.

* * *

><p>And so ends the second chapter of our story. I hope none of you are too upset with the changes in character that i've made. Updates will, hopefully, be as regular as they have been. depending on writer's block of course. feel free to leave ideas in the reviews or PM them too me<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again friends and fans. Thanks for the reviews and I apologize for the lowered quality of the end of the previous chapter, I decided to write it with a cold so if you guys were wondering that's why things didn't seem to line up but also I cut off the ending to the last chapter planning on using the end of it as the beginning of this chapter. Also my cold has been the reason to the length between updates after the holidays.

So with the explanations out of the way allow me to introduce you to the 3rd chapter of the story

* * *

><p>Melting the Ice Queen's heart<p>

Chapter 3

Rumiko had just pushed Takato into the door and left Rika standing there holding the door open, her mouth still open as though she was in the middle of her objections. She turns to find them already sitting down in the kitchen, quickly closing the door she heard her mother saying "Takato? Well this is certainly a surprise. I never would have expected you to be asking Rika to go on a date." Instantly Rika dropped her head and started wondering about the sanity of her mother and sighed as she thought the same thing Takato had a few moments earlier, "This is going to be a long night."

It had been a few hours since Rumiko had pulled Takato into the house and they had just finished talking about anything and everything. Rika was now lying in bed thinking about the day she had just had, first Icedevimon returned, then admitting what she'd been denying herself for years that she had loved Takato and of course the most embarrassing part of her day in her opinion, her mother finding out that she was dating someone. She rubbed the sleeves of the oversized shirt she was wearing in bed and closed her eyes reliving the embarrassment of the conversation Takato and her mother had, even her grandmother had gotten into the conversation. As she tried to sleep she thought about Takato, she knew long ago that she loved him but she denied it to not only herself but everyone else, she had a feeling that everyone knew how she felt about him but was never really sure.

Takato's admission of love however, was a complete surprise, she hadn't expected him to feel the same way about her after keeping him at arm's length for years and after all the insults, she never expected it but it still happened. Closing her eyes and sighing she tried to sleep as she tried to push the memories out of her mind, but even then it was a few hours before she was able to fall asleep.

Takato was also having a hard time sleeping after the walk home; he'd spent nearly the entire time thinking about Rika. She was silent almost the entire time her mother and even her grandmother had been talking with him, getting to know him better than the time they had spent at Rika's home during the D-Reaper incident. He was slightly worried but later just shrugged it off as her being embarrassed about being caught in, what she probably considered, a compromising situation. As he lay in bed Takato laughed to himself as he reviewed the day's events as Rika had but he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

As they slept neither Rika nor Takato knew that they were being watched from the Digital World, the orb of dark fire not emitting any light allowed the holder to remain in darkness as he sat on a throne of obsidian. Dismissing the orb with a clawed hand he simply sat alone in the room planning his attack on the two that were just beginning to get the power to destroy him. 'Hmmmm they don't seem to be a threat but that can change quickly, as it always can, I'd better keep a close eye on them.' Standing he spreads the wings that were previously folded behind his back as he flexes them he flies up and out of the room to put his plans into motion.

Walking towards Guilmon's shed Takato hurried as he was once again late but this time for a meeting with Rika, he was glad that it was the weekend so he didn't have to worry about school, something he was sure she'd be angry for. He hurriedly opened the door to see Guilmon already awake and standing next to Rika, as he realized who was standing next to his partner the color drained from his face as he saw the look on her face. "Ummm hi Rika." He flinched as she walked forward and placed the bag of bread he brought for Guilmon's breakfast on the ground and out of the way. As she neared him he closed his eyes waiting for the pain that was sure to be in his future as, about halfway towards him, Rika says "That's all you've got to say? "Ummm hi Rika." After making me wait for you and making me come here to look for you. You'd better come up with something better than that goggle head."

Unable to speak as he heard her footsteps get closer and closer finally stopping in front of him he clenched his fists waiting for the impact of a fist or a kick but instead he felt a pair of lips against his cheek. Opening his eyes in confusion he looks at her to see she's smiling at him his mouth falls open as he looks at her. Finally breaking down she openly laughs at him "Oh come on Takato you don't really think I'd freak out over something so small." After breathing a quick sigh of relief he looks to see the bread still in the bag untouched, looking around to find Guilmon he finds him standing where he was before his head tilted as he looks at the two tamers. "Takato, why did you have your eyes closed and why is Rika here looking for you?" Shaking his head and sighing Takato picks up the bag to bring it over to him. "Don't worry about it Guilmon. But you're going to be seeing more of Rika and Renamon okay."

Nodding his head Guilmon just starts to eat as he acknowledges Takato's statement with a quick "Okay Takato." Turning around to face Rika, Takato walks towards her and returns her earlier kiss with one of his own on her cheek. "I'm sorry about being late Rika. It was a hectic morning at the bakery so my parents asked me to stay for a bit before going out." After staying with Guilmon for a bit Takato and Rika decided to go for a walk through the park, taking Rika by the hand Takato led her out of the shed and onto the path. Walking for a few minutes holding each other's hands they were surprised when they saw Henry and Jeri walking towards them waving, Takato and Rika hesitated for a second not sure if they wanted to tell them but looked at each other and smiled knowing it wouldn't be worth hiding. Giving her hand a soft squeeze as they approached the two of their friends and fellow tamers smiling Rika and Takato knew both Henry and Jeri weren't surprised in the least that they were holding hands.

As soon as they got close enough Jeri said immediately "Well it's about time you came around Rika, Henry and I were wondering how long it would take you after our conversation a couple of years ago." Looking down and blushing Rika said nothing as Takato and Henry looked at her. It was Takato who spoke first. "What conversation Rika?" Henry's eyes moved to Jeri a smile on his face as he looked at her saying "So I guess we're just letting out all of our friend's secrets now then." Getting Rika's attention she looked up to Henry. "What's that supposed to mean? Did Takato tell you something about me?" A glance passed between Henry and Takato and Henry knew it was okay for him to speak "Well it was just after you told Jeri about how you feelings for Takato that he told me about how he felt about you. Jeri and I have been keeping it under wraps from you both ever since because that's what we thought you guys would want."

Rika's eyes widened at hearing this, she knew that Jeri had told Henry about their conversation knowing that ever since the two of them had started dating they couldn't keep anything from each other. She looked at Takato to see he was looking back at her, telling her without words that it was true. He'd loved her for years as she had for him, she leaned in and gave him a hug wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head on his chest as he put his arms around her shoulders. Henry and Jeri smiled as they saw their two friends finally embrace their love for each other, knowing it was time for them to go Henry put his arm around Jeri and led her away both of them waving at their friends.

A few moments later Rika looked up at Takato, her arms still around him and his around her as she spoke "I hope you know why I didn't tell you Takato." His smile at her words was warm and understanding, she knew even before he spoke that he understood. "I know Rika, it's the same reason I didn't tell you. We both didn't know how the other would react but I guess neither of us needed to worry about it."

Smiling as they broke apart and continued their walk they both knew that things were going to be interesting at the very least from now on. They found a slope in the park where they could lay and be alone, for the most part, as they just talked about anything and everything that came to their minds.

They had been laying there for several hours when Rika looked up at Takato and said "Well I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry. How about we go get something to eat?" Nodding and smiling Takato stood and offered his hand to help her up. As he helped Rika to her feet Takato thought 'Hmmm I should go visit Guilmon for a bit first, I haven't been paying much attention to him for the last couple days.' Turning to Rika he asks "Do you mind if we go visit Guilmon for a bit before we do? I haven't been to visit him for much longer than dropping off his food and you know how he gets when he's left alone." Laughing at the memory of the last time Takato had not visited Guilmon for more than 4 days; Rika nodded and followed him to the shed.

When they arrived they found Guilmon digging up a box that he used to bury food. Having never bothered asking before Takato just ignored it and whispered to Rika that she should do the same, the answer he might give would, in all probability, just cause a headache. After spending some time with him Guilmon suddenly stopped and his eyes changed showing he senses a Digimon nearby and as though confirming it Renamon appeared in the doorway.

"Rika, there's a strong Digimon near." Nodding at each other Rika and Takato followed their partners to the Digital field that was in a deep area in the woods. Stepping inside they see a Digimon they have never seen, pulling out her Digivice Rika read the data on the screen aloud, "Grandracmon, Virus type, Mega level, hmmmm looks like we might have some trouble with this one Takato." She looks over at Takato to see him nod, not taking his eyes off of the Digimon in front of him "I think we may need to go straight to our Biomerged forms for this one." Nodding they reached around to their card cases, a few years ago Henry's father had written a program to form a card that was permanent and allowed them to Digivolve to their Biomerged forms easily.

Pulling the cards from their cases they slashed them through their Digivices and Digivolved to their Biomerged forms Gallantmon and Sakuyamon. Wondering where Henry was Gallantmon turned his head as Henry and Terriermon walked through the field and saw the 3 Mega level Digimon standing in front of him he only had to check his Digivice to see the data on Grandracmon to come to the same conclusion that Takato and Rika had come to and took out his card to Biomerge with Terriermon to Megagargomon.

Far from being impressed at the three Mega level Digimon in front of him Grandracmon simply laughed as he launched his first attack, "DEATH SCREAM!" The attack produced a sound wave that put the loudest concert to shame as it ran over the 3 friends knocking Megagargomon over, Sakuyamon and Gallantmon close to joining him on the ground. Taking advantage of the situation Grandracmon unleashed another attack "CRYSTAL REVOLUTION!" Unable to move in time Megagargomon was frozen in a block of ice before any of the 3 knew it. Running towards him Gallantmon tried to counterattack, "LIGHTNING JOUST!" The attack was easily dodged by Grandracmon as Sakuyamon attacks "FOX DRIVE!" Once again the attack misses with Grandracmon showing amazing speed for a Digimon as big as he was.

Retreating to the block of ice that held Megagargomon, Sakuyamon and Gallantmon looked at each other knowing they were thinking the same thing 'This isn't going to end well.' As though he could read their minds Grandracmon unleashed another attack that caught them off guard as they were trying to think of a strategy to at least hit the demon beast Digimon "GORGON BEAM." The mouth on the right leg shot a red beam that caught Sakuyamon in the shoulder and knocked her against a wall. As though seeing it in slow motion from inside Gallantmon, Takato screamed as he saw Sakuyamon slumped against the wall. As Gallantmon ran towards Sakuyamon both Takato and Rika could feel a new power awakening in themselves and the Digimon, looking around Takato noticed Callumon standing well out of the way but still in sight the triangle on his forehead glowing and enveloping both in the red light that was now familiar to all 3 tamers signifying a new Digivolution.

Little did Takato or Rika know that both of them would be involved in it, as the light enveloped them Sakuyamon and Gallantmon both stood still as their Digivices exclaimed,

"_DNA DIGIVOLUTION!_

_ GALLANTMON..._

_SAKUYAMON..._

_ DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…Dracosagemon!"_

As the Digivolution was finishing both Rika and Takato were surprised to see each other in the same sphere, blushing Rika looks down to see most of her body obscured by a blue light. Looking up she saw Takato from the waist down was obscured by a red light, but what she could see of him was still holding her attention. The training he had been taking with Henry had added just enough muscle to his body for her liking, shaking her head she returns her attention to the issue at hand.

"What's going on Takato?" Shaking his head Takato looks at her as he looks around. "I'm not sure but it's like I can feel Sakuyamon's power now along with Gallantmon's but it's more than that now. I can actually feel what you feel, hear what you think." Rika's eyes widened as she knew she was more than slightly aroused at her view of Takato and she could feel her cheeks reddening. "Whatever happened I think we're going to be able to beat this guy no problem now!" Nodding at his words Rika shook her head to clear her thoughts 'I need to stay focused like Takato, now isn't the time for this.' On the outside much had changed from both Sakuyamon and Gallantmon, Now clad in red armour that looked as if it was scaled with a dragon's wings protruding from the back of the armour with a fox mask placed over the head that formed the front of the helmet. Resting in the hands of the new warrior was a dual bladed sword with a red gem set in the middle of the grip.

Grandracmon looked at the new Digimon in front of him and couldn't help but smile at the challenge ahead of him. "So you think that this will save you? Think again…GORGON BEAM!" The beam was easily deflected by the spinning blades of the sword. "I think you're the one that needs to think again. We will not be defeated." Running towards Grandracmon, Dracosagemon jumped and took to flight with the wings attached to the armour "BLADE BLAST!" The blades of the sword started glowing and the air around them swirled into an attack that was launched a few seconds later catching Grandracmon in the chest. "GAH! Get down here and fight me you coward." Looking down at their opponent Rika and Takato were glad to see Grandracmon getting angry and making mistakes. "Fine, if you won't come down here I'll just have to come up there." The wings on Grandracmon's back were stirring into life as they brought him off the ground and moving, with surprising speed once again, towards Dracosagemon.

As he passed by them Rika and Takato nodded at each other in the sphere deciding without words to show off their speed. "So you want to play that game then? Fine by us, we can play too." Following his movements easily Dracosagemon was ready for the attack that came, "CRYSTAL REVOLUTION!" Smiling at the obviousness of the attack Dracosagemon was ready with an attack of their own. "Nice try slow but not nice enough, try this on for size, FOX STRIKE!" Drawing on the power of the wind, their speed was increased to an extreme amount and they became impossible for Grandracmon to track. A moment later tracking wasn't needed as he was struck from behind with Dracosagemon's sword, the blade piercing his flesh easily and beginning his deletion. Turning to his opponent Grandracmon laughed as his body started to dissolve, "Well it seems as though the master had every right to be concerned, you are powerful indeed. But you will never defeat him as you are now, it's hopeless for you."

Spending the rest of his existence in a prolonged laugh Grandracmon was finally defeated and Dracosagemon landed and saw that Megagargomon was still encased in the ice. Raising the blade in front of them Dracosagemon activated the gem set in the grip "SPIRIT HEAL!" A beam of deep blue was emitted from the gem and enveloped the ice in a blinding light. When the light cleared sitting on the floor was Henry and Terriermon sitting on the floor, the latter of the two looking up at the Digimon in front of them saying "Geez took you guys long enough. Couldn't you have done that a little sooner?" Laughing at his partner Henry stood and examined Dracosagemon a little closer "I'm not sure it's that good of an idea to talk to them like that Terriermon. A quarter is made of Rika after all." As Dracosagemon dedigivolved, Rika stepped forward and poked Henry's chest with her index finger "And just what is that supposed to mean Brainiac." A look of calmness on his face Henry looked Rika in the eye and said "Well we all know how much you love Terriermon's wisecracks."

He had her there, Rika hated the cracks the long eared Digimon made about her and she had to admit it. 'Long eared pest is lucky he's the partner of a friend.' Turning around, Rika was surprised to see Takato laughing hysterically as though he had just heard the funniest joke in existence, she placed her hands on her hips and gave him her best icy stare "And just what are you finding so funny Takato?" Seemingly unphased by the look Takato just kept laughing as she heard quite clearly in her mind 'It looks like we're still linked Rika, I heard what you said about Terriermon.' Her eyes widening as she heard his words Rika knew she was faced with a huge problem having Takato able to hear what she was thinking would make things a little more complicated. 'Why can we still hear each other's thoughts even though we're not in our new form? Come to think of it how were we even able to get into that form?'

His laughter quieting down as he considered these questions and his expression turning to one more serious 'I'm not sure but this could just be a residual effect, something that may wear off or just be when we're in close proximity. As to how we were able to get into that form, your guess is as good as anything I could come up with.' Sighing as he spoke to her she shook her head as she responded 'No offense Takato but I hope this wears off, I don't think I could stand not being able to keep anything to myself…wait how far does this go? Does it include memories? Ugh there are so many questions.'

Nodding as he turned to Henry after saying to Rika, 'we need to fill Henry in he might be able to help us. As to how far this extends I'll leave that to you to explore. I know there are things you don't want me knowing in your head.' As Rika heard him she smiled as she left him to explain the situation as she explored what exactly she could see in his head. Trying to focus on some of his memories, she tried seeing the fight with the D-Reaper. Even though she was there Rika thought it would be interesting to see it from Takato's perspective, and see she did. Darkness was all she saw at first but as her vision cleared she saw herself as Sakuyamon, looking around she was indeed seeing the day's events as Takato had. Deciding that what she had seen was a good enough test Rika pushed those memories away and decided to look for something else, what she was looking for she didn't know but she knew another was approaching. She decided to sit on the ground as she let the memory envelop her.

!*WARNING: Lemon starts in this portion of the story don't read if you don't like them*!

As with before at first all she saw was darkness and when her vision cleared it was barely any better. She was in a room but instead of seeing things from Takato's perspective she found herself floating above the scene. Before her was Takato lying on his bed in what she presumed was his room, but what she saw made her breath catch in her chest. It must have been within the last year or so judging from the muscles that were showing as he lay there, completely naked and his member in his hand. Putting a hand to her mouth as she tried to force this memory away, but it wouldn't go.

Trembling as she couldn't tear her eyes away, she watched as he masturbated feeling her own arousal rising as she followed his hand moving. Her eyes widened when she realized why she couldn't force this memory away muttering so softly she barely heard herself say "This is what I was looking for? But things just started between us. How can I be thinking of this already?" Her jaw dropped as she heard the first sound from the memory, hoping that it was indeed the memory and not her being caught somewhere that would be awkward for the both of them, other than his moans as he pleasured himself. "Ooooo Rika." Unable to believe her ears thinking she heard things but no, he had moaned her name! Unable to believe it she stood in front of him as she watched him as his orgasm hit and the memory slowly faded.

! *End of lemon portion*!

Blinking as she returned to the present and in her own mind she did her best to hide her feelings of arousal and embarrassment, but knew before she started it would do no good. Looking up Rika saw Takato standing in front of her not looking angry or upset but she could tell he knew what she had saw, he was easy for Rika to read as he always had been. She blinked and looked around, it was late afternoon when she had sat to look at the memory but now the sun was already down and Henry was already gone. Deciding to speak aloud as he sat Rika was startled to hear his voice outside of her head, "So did you enjoy yourself in my head?" He smiled to let her know he was not angry but was genuinely curious as she took stock of her own body, not surprised to find herself aroused to the point where she'd need to change her panties when she got home.

"Ummmm, I'm not sure if enjoyed was the right word Takato. I'm so sorry I wasn't looking for that…." Stopping as Rika saw him shaking with laughter again, not the gut busting laughter of before more like a small chuckle, and she couldn't help tilting her head to the side in confusion. "What's so funny now?" Shaking his head he leaned over and took her hands out of her lap and held them between their bodies "Rika, I told you that you could explore to see the extent of the link between us knowing that there were memories like the one you saw in there. I'm not upset and I know you weren't looking for it."

Breathing a sigh of relief and closing her eyes she quickly opened them again looked at him with suspicion. "You didn't show me that on purpose hoping you'd get a look at me in the same position did you?" She knew as soon as she had said it that he would get angry, and rightly so. "How could you say that Rika! You know that I would never do that or at least you should, especially now!" He stood and started walking away angry but stopped, he could tell his anger upset her, their link just as strong as when they were Dracosagemon, and turned walking back over to her slowly he knelt and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Rika. I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

She wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer as Rika, knowing that it was her fault Takato was angry, let a tear fall not knowing why she couldn't keep it in. "No Takato, it's my fault I guess I'm still shaken up over what I saw. I never thought I'd see you like that this early in our relationship." Pulling away from her Takato stood and offered her his hand, taking it Rika stood and rubbed her eyes. "I think it's time for us to call it a night." He smiled and put his arm around her as he walked her home, both of them quiet except for a few stray thoughts that earned a chuckle from the other.

* * *

><p>Thus ends the 3rd installment of our story. How will Takato and Rika work through their new link? Who is the new dark figure? Stay tuned to find out and i know i made this one longer then the last two, consider it an apology for making you guys wait so long for this chapter and everything explaining the reason for the new Digivolution will be explained in the next chapter<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, i know it's been a while but writers block can be a bitch sometimes. i'm sure some of you know what i mean by that, and i'm sure still more of you know how big of a pain it is to have your HD crash on you. i had to completely re write this chapter so it may not fit in perfectly but it should do a fairly decent job. for those wondering still about the M rating, i'm slowly working up to that with the lemon portions. you're going to have to stay tuned if you enjoy it and want to see more. now that that's all said and done, on with the show as they say

* * *

><p>Melting the Ice Queens heart<p>

Chapter 4

Sliding into her room Rika let out a sigh, glad to be back in her room, even though she knew Takato could still hear her thoughts, she enjoyed being in the empty room after the long day she had. Her enjoyment was cut short as Renamon appeared next to her. "Glad to be home Rika?" the only answer she could give was a short nod as she walked over to her futon laying on the floor and let herself fall onto it. As she laid there she felt Renamon standing over her "You can still hear Takato can't you?" Letting out a short sigh Rika sat up and looked at her partner "Yes, and I know he can hear me, which is going to make tonight…..difficult, for the both of us I think." Renamon tilted her head to the side in a rare moment of curiosity "what do you mean Rika?" Turning her head Rika faced her partner

"we're both tired but we're both also very…aroused I suppose would be the best word for it. As much as the both of us want to do something about that arousal, I'm not sure it's a good idea until we find a way to block each other's thoughts." A smile lit her face as she heard Takato speaking to her 'Don't worry Rika I'll do my best to contain myself.' Giving a slight giggle she responds 'I know you will, I'm going to go to sleep now so hopefully we'll have our minds to ourselves then. Have a good night Takato.' As she started to pull her hair out of its elastic that held it in a simple pony tail, she heard his response 'I will, sleep well Rika.'

Smiling she pulls her shirt up and off before reaching around her back to unclip her bra and let out a sigh as she throws it and her shirt to the side, before starting to slide out of her jeans and panties. Getting up she walked over to her drawer and pulled out one of the oversized shirts she slept in as well as a pair of shorts. Slipping them on, she slid under her covers and was soon fast asleep.

Takato was also pulling off his clothes, getting ready for bed. Sliding into bed wearing a tee shirt and a pair of old track pants he pulled the covers over his head and let sleep take him. Not long after he closed his eyes he dreamt that he was in an open field covered in fog, turning around he sees Rika standing behind him. Looking down he sees he is dressed as he was during the day, as was Rika, and a frown formed on his lips. "Great it looks like we can't get some time to ourselves even when asleep!" his frown turning to a smile Takato turned to face Rika and walk towards her. "There has to be a reason why this is happening to us." Both tamers jumped as they heard a voice they both knew yet were still startled to hear

"You are right, young Takato, There is indeed a reason why you have been given your new skills." Both tamers look around wildly looking for the source of the voice, finally spotting it in the distance they start walking towards it. The fog clears and Azulongmon appears clearly from the fog "I should've known that you'd have something to do with this." Rika's response was mimicked by Takato with a nod at her words. "Calm yourself, the other sovereigns and I are not without our reasons my young friends." A sigh escapes Takato's lips as he looks up at the dragon "That sounds familiar, what's the threat this time?"

A low growl could be heard from Azulongmon before he responds "You are rather perceptive Takato, okay I will tell you what you wish. The threat this time is a new Digimon, none of us had heard of him before so we were shocked when he appeared. His name is Raigomon, and he is very focused on your world. We are not sure why, but we are working on that."

Rika looked up at the dragon with frustration in her eyes, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Well that's all well and good but why the two of us and why the telepathic connection?" As she spoke an idea occurred to her and her eyes widened as she spoke, "Wait a second, it wasn't you that made me see that memory of Takato was it?" even the thought of the memory that she saw gave Rika a shiver of pleasure even though she wouldn't admit it. She felt her eyes flick quickly over to Takato gauging his response, all she saw was him looking at the sovereign, his eyebrows raised waiting for him to respond.

"No, it was not me that showed you that memory. It was your desire for Takato that brought the memory to the surface for you to see. Your mind, as well as your body, is trying to tell you something. I suggest you listen." Rika found herself looking at the floor unable to look at Takato as she could feel her cheeks getting redder as she heard his voice "Okay so what do you need Rika and I to do then. Why did you choose us?"

"You were chosen because of the bond you are starting to realize. The two of you know you fought your feelings for each other for a long time, but now that you are not fighting them you are able to become stronger than you would be alone. Hence the reason for your telepathic link, it will bond you together no matter where you are, save for a few places." Rika's eyes shot up to the dragon sovereign "Would you mind telling us where they would be?" As though he was considering if he really wanted to tell them Azulongmon paused for a few minutes before answering.

"Areas where you are under water are your only respite from your link with each other. Don't ask why, even we aren't sure, but if it is acceptable to both of you, your dreams can also be kept separate. Keep in mind you don't need to be completely submerged in water to have the link dampened." Finally looking at Takato she finds him smiling at her, knowing that they have a place where they can be alone with their thoughts. "At least we can have a break from each other when we need it." Returning their gaze to Azulongmon Takato asks "Okay so what can we do to defeat this Raigomon."

"As you are now, you pose little threat to him. But as your bond grows stronger your new form will also grow stronger. The longer you are together and the deeper and stronger your love becomes, the stronger DracoSagemon will become. The sovereigns are holding him back as well as we can but you two are the only ones who can beat him. You have time, so don't rush things. His minions are able to come through to your world however, so be on your guard."

The two tamers looked at each other, realizing that their love now had more strings attached to it than a puppet. "I see you two need some time to yourselves so I will leave you to your thoughts, should you need me again just call my name when sleeping and I will appear." Watching as the dragon before them disappeared the teens could think of nothing to say to each other until Takato spoke "I think we should take tonight to ourselves. Give each other sometime alone you know." Rika could do nothing but nod as she watched his form slowly dissipate as the land around her changed and her true dreams took over.

_*****Lemon portion ahead, skip if you dislike*****_

Some hours later Rika woke, her alarm ringing, she could feel the effects of her dreams as she got up to turn her alarm off. Sighing and very glad she had a bathroom attached to her room she pulled off her oversized shirt to reveal her breasts, covered in sweat and her nipples stiff, she slid her shorts off taking note of the wet spot on them she sighs as she throws them with her shirt and walks to the bathroom to take a shower. Unable to hear Takato's thoughts Rika shrugged and figured he was either still asleep or in the shower like she was about to be. Pulling the shower curtain closed and turning the water on she allows a small smile to cross her lips.

Sitting on the edge of the tub she starts sliding a hand over her breasts and starting to play with her nipples she lets out a small moan, her other hand sliding between her legs as she feels her lips are already wet from the dreams she had. Biting her bottom lip softly she spreads her legs and slowly slides a finger between her pussy lips, teasing herself for a little bit before sliding the finger into her pussy. Reluctantly she slides her finger out of herself and checks the water, finding it to be just the right temperature she stands, feeling some of her juices running down her leg which makes her shiver with pleasure as she hurries to get under the water.

As she steps under the stream of water she sighs in relief as her hands return to her body, this time rubbing the water into her skin to rub away the sweat that covered it. Her hands find their way to her breasts and start to rub them one hand taking her nipple between two of her fingers and slowly rolling it around between them. Hoping that Azulongmon was right about the water dampening the link between her and Takato, Rika slid one hand between her legs again. Bracing her other hand against the wall she slides her legs apart and starts to rub her erect clit, letting a loud moan of pleasure escape her lips as she does.

Her thoughts once again on Takato she remembers how it felt the day before, watching him as he masturbated, and she could feel her pussy getting wetter. Sliding her hand past her clit she slides two of her fingers into her slowly pleasing herself as she remembered watching him. "Mmmmmm, Takato." She moans as her fingers work faster, her breathing becoming quick panting as she increases the speed of which her fingers worked. Closing her eyes, she could see the memory quite clearly, as though watching it again but this time enjoying what she saw instead of shocked by it.

As she watches she keeps her own hand in time with his, her moans increase in loudness and frequency as she feels herself coming close to orgasm. Clenching her eyes tight as she forces herself to remember how he looked as he came, how his face looked as he moaned her name, how his hand tightened around his cock as he came. As those images ran through her mind she felt herself cum, her walls tightening around her fingers as she rested her head against the wall of the shower, panting as she let the pleasure course through her body. After a moment passes she slides her fingers from her pussy with a shiver and a soft moan as she straightens up and reaches for the body wash resting in the dish placed on the shelf carved into the wall of the shower.

_*****End Lemon Portion*****_

She squirts some into her hand and lathers herself up before quickly washing what's left of the dirt and sweat from her body. Quickly washing her hair she turns the shower off and begins getting ready for her day at school, the weekend being over far too quickly for her liking, as she walked to the closet she grabbed herself a black shirt and blue jeans. Throwing them on her chair she walks over to her dresser to open the top drawer to pull out a plain pair of white panties and a matching bra before stopping and putting them back, a smile on her face as she reaches for something a little more sexy, hoping the water in her hair would be enough to block her connection to Takato while she got a surprise for him, making plans for their lunchtime meeting on the roof of their school.

Pulling out a dark red lace bra and matching panties she slipped them on quickly and went to her desk to grab her shirt and jeans to put them on over her clothes. She quickly puts her hair back into the ponytail knowing it won't matter to Takato what her hair looks like, before grabbing her backpack and heading out the door. While Rika was having her fun in the shower Takato was getting dressed and ready for school. He threw on a grey button up shirt and a pair of grey cargo pants to match before grabbing his bag and running down the stairs. He wanted to get out the door as fast as he could, very eager to see Rika again as his thoughts had been on her since waking up and remembering his dream with Azulongmon.

He quickly said goodbye to his parents and ran out the door grabbing the bread by the door that he was going to take to Guilmon before going to meet Rika. Weaving his way around people he hurried to the park where Guilmon was waiting for him or more precisely the bread. "TAKATO! Did you bring me some food? I'm hungry?" A short laugh and a pat on the head before placing the bag of bread on the ground was all he had time for before walking to the door and turning his head to look at his partner "when are you ever not hungry. Yea boy I brought you your food, but I can't stay I've gotta go meet Rika and go to school. I'll stop by after I promise." With that he was out the door and hurrying down the stairs to Rika's house.

As he approaches her house Takato sees Rika standing outside waiting for him, he can see her hair is still wet from a few feet away as well as the mischievous smile on her face. "Hi Rika. How are you today?" Takato gulps as he sees her grin widen knowing she has something planned but with her hair wet he is unable to read what it could be "Oh I'm just fine Takato, and I've got a bit of a surprise for you today." She smiles at him turning around and bending over to grab her backpack making sure he catches a glimpse of her panties and from the intake of air and the slight bulge in his pants she saw as she turned to look at him, she judged that he not only saw them but liked what he saw. "Come on, or we'll be late." And with that she started walking away from him leaving him to catch up.

* * *

><p>What does Rika have in store for Takato? what does Raigomon have in store for the human world, and why does he want to take it over? keep reading and you'll find out<p> 


	5. Story Removal?

For those you expecting another chapter update I'm sorry to disappoint you but this is rather important to the future of this story, if you haven't heard then this story as well as others that you may enjoy are in danger of being taken down, for more information on this refer to the front page of this site. Now you may be wondering why I'm writing this, well there's one ,in my opinion, very brave author who has decided to stand up and do something. I'm Yu has posted something in his fic Ben 10 prime(link: s/7854531/2/Ben_10_Prime) in hopes of not having these stories removed but having the moderators simply add new search perameters to help point out the more adult fictions. Please if you love this story and others like it contact I'm Yu and let him know you have his support. As for the next chapter of MY story, it's coming I promise you it's close to being done I'm just having some issues focusing…..(damn you blizzard for making Diablo 3 so enjoyable)


	6. Chapter 5

Melting the Ice Queen's heart

Chapter 5

A/N: Alright I know it's been way too long but I'm sorry other projects have gotten in the way and my gaming has gotten out of control so here you guys go hopefully you'll enjoy it and if you do please feel free to leave a comment or follow/favourite it, doing so helps push me to write more.

* * *

><p>Takato had always found History boring, but now that he had someone else in his head to converse with and not get in trouble it made it a little more bearable to sit through. As he sat in his chair trying to make it look like he's paying attention he decided to try and get Rika to tell him what she had planned for him when the class was over and they would go up to the roof for lunch.<p>

The students were allowed on the roof but no one ever really did go up there but Takato and Rika had decided on their walk home from the park the previous day to spend some time together up there alone. As yet another attempt to find out what she was up too was met with another `I guess you'll just have to wait and see' he let out a sigh and tried to focus on the teacher lecturing at the front of the room, but that was made difficult as the memory of what Rika was wearing under her pants kept rising to the surface.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Digital World, Raigomon was furious at the news that the Digimon he sent to destroy Takato and Rika had been deleted. The news had been delivered by a very unlucky Bakemon who was unable to get out of the room before the rage of his master was unleashed and destroyed him. As Raigomon sat on his throne he flexed his claws pondering his next move, 'Hmmm the next one I send will have to be stronger then.'<p>

He was still shocked and angry that Grandracmon was destroyed but he relaxed as he decided which of his soldiers he would send to make another attempt on the Tamers lives while he waited for a way to slip past the sovereigns and enter the human world. He flexed the claws of his right hand once more before letting the thoughts of the power he was promised flow through his mind. He had to have that power; he craved it more than anything. As he thought about it he remembered the day that the Wizardmon approached him with the tale of his rule over the human and digital worlds.

_He watched as the Wizardmon approached him, ready to destroy him when he spoke "Ahhh so you are Raigomon, the one destined to rule both the human and digital worlds." As he heard this Raigomon stopped, his claw halfway up ready to tear this puny wizard to pieces, and decided to speak instead "What are you babbling about?" The Wizardmon's eyes narrowed as he examined Raigomon _

"_Hmmmm I see, you have the power to destroy much in your path to ruling both worlds but that is far from the power you hold now, and you will easily be destroyed if you are not careful." Feeling his anger rise Raigomon walked towards the Wizardmon and raised his claw once again "well then I suppose I'll just have to make sure you are destroyed first" As he was about to strike the Wizardmon spoke again "Destroy me and you'll never know how to obtain the power I speak of."_

_His claw tensed in midair but he slowly brought it down to his side "Well then, tell me before I lose patience with you" Raigomon could tell the Wizardmon was smiling behind the cloak that hid his face as he spoke "There are only 2 that could destroy you Raigomon, 2 humans and their Digimon partners" Raigomon laughed at his statement before speaking "2 Humans and their pet Digimon, destroy me? You can't be serious."_

_As he continued laughing the Wizardmon hit him with a spell to make him see his own downfall, there he was on his knees in front of a Digimon he had never seen before dressed in red armour with what looked like scaled dragon's wings protruding from its back, looking next to him he saw the Wizardmon from before wave his hand, surrounded by a blue glow, and he saw instead a red haired human female and a brown haired human male merged with 2 Digimon._

_He clenched his eyes shut as he heard his own voice screaming in pain and knew that what he saw was the possible outcome of the fight and he was not happy with it. As he opened his eyes he saw that the spell had been lifted and he was once again standing in front of the Wizardmon in his throne room. "Do you believe now Raigomon?" He clenched his hands into fists the claws piercing his palms as he watched the Wizardmon turn to leave._

He had recruited that Wizardmon into his army and to this day he used his knowledge of the future and his magic to help him plan his moves. The move to send Grandracmon was made against Wizardmon's advice and now it looked like he should have listened to the wizard. Growling he made his way to Wizardmon's room to consult with him on their next move.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang for Takato and Rika signalling the end of the lesson Takato tried not to let his face or thoughts show that he was excited for the surprise that await him with Rika. As always she was able to see right through him, even without their link, and he knew that by the smile on her face she was going to torture him by making him wait even longer. He walked toward her slowly as she waited by the door his bag over his shoulder and hers in her hand as she spoke before turning and walking out the door "Don't make me wait too long." He smiled as she added to him alone with her thoughts 'or I may just make you wait until tomorrow' He almost laughed aloud as he heard that and decided it was best not to test and see if she actually would make him wait.<p>

Pushing the door open Takato looked around finally spotting Rika by the edge of the wall smiling at him as he hurried over to her. "I didn't think I'd have you so well trained by now. Good boy." Not breaking down into laughter as she saw the look on his face was impossible for Rika as he approached her "ha,ha,ha, very funny Rika." Takato sat next to her after dropping his bag on the ground next to him and opening it. He watched her as she laughed with a smile on his face glad to see that she was opening up to him, he sat watching her not noticing that she had stopped laughing and was staring back at him. He shook his head in surprise as she moved jolting him out of his daydream as she slid into his lap facing him, her arms resting where his neck met his shoulders as her fingers slid up and down his neck making him shudder as she leaned in to press her lips against his for a passionate kiss.

As their eyes closed letting instinct take over for the most part Takato's hands found their way to Rika's waist pulling her closer to him before moving them to rub her back as they kissed. He felt her smile as he moved his hands and was surprised when she pulled away still smiling, not the cocky, assertive one she usually wore but a kind, loving smile that Takato had never seen before even after they had started dating and it surprised him slightly but he was unable and unwilling to stop a smile of his own from forming on his lips.

_*****Lemon portion ahead, skip if you dislike*****_

As they sat smiling at each other Rika slowly slid one of her hands from behind his neck down his chest making Takato raise an eyebrow at her actions. "Don't worry, it's time for your surprise." Was the whispered answer to his unasked question as her hand continued down his chest and stomach to his pants. Sliding her hand down Rika slowly started to unzip his pants as her other hand started bunching her shirt up so he could see her breasts clad in the bra she picked out just for him to see her wearing.

Her smile widened as she watched him, unable to tear his eyes away from her breasts as she slowly pulled his cock from his pants and boxers before stroking it slowly. As she started stroking his cock he let out a soft moan as he tore his eyes from her breasts he looked into her eyes and grabbed her hand to stop her strokes "Rika, you don't have to do this if you don't want too." After a few moments of silence Rika's response was not one he was expecting, she laughed.

Looking him in the eye she leaned in to kiss him again before saying "Takato I do want to do this, you should know better than that by now. I don't do anything I don't want to do." Apparently satisfied with her words he released his grip on her arm and let her continue her work on his cock. Her strokes increased in their pace slowly as she took one of his hands and placed it on her bra covered breasts as she kissed him again.

Breaking their kiss Rika smiles as she slides herself back from him and leans forward slowly running her tongue on the underside of his cock as her eyes stare up at his face before she takes the head of his cock into her mouth. Takato leans his head back and smiles as he lets Rika carry out her surprise for him already enjoying his time with her regardless of his cock in her mouth he is unable to stop himself from staring down at her for a few seconds as she starts sliding down his shaft before he slides his hands under her to massage her breasts through her bra as she took his cock in her mouth.

Their link even stronger than before she could hear him telling her he loves her in his thoughts and as though they were fighting a Digimon they could feel each other as well as themselves get stronger, realization hit as to what Azulongmon was talking about when he said as they got closer their power would increase. Takato smiled down at her as she did the same up to him as he moaned from her tongue flicking against his shaft and head as she started to take his cock in and out of her mouth, her lips tight against it. Rika smiles as she hears him moaning a little louder and more frequently making sure she tells him with her thoughts to try and keep it down, they definitely don't want to get caught up here doing this. She hears him laugh out loud before hearing him telling her he's getting close to cumming with his thoughts, making her work harder. Before too long she feels him press his hand to the back of her head and feels his cock pulsing in her mouth as he starts to cum into her mouth.

He pulls his hand away as he finishes cumming and smiles down at her as she pulls away swallowing visibly for him before winking at him. "Hmm not too bad" were the first words from her mouth as she smiles at him before sliding his pants and boxers back into position to cover his cock.

_*****End of Lemon portion*****_

After a quick rest both Takato and Rika decided to go back down from the roof as it was getting close to the end of the lunch break for the students. As they got into the classroom they couldn't help but smile as the bell tolled for the end of the lunch period, good timing on their part as it would avoid any questions about where they had spent their lunch, at least for now. Takato and Rika took their seats and were pleasantly surprised as the rest of the school day passed without incident.

On the walk home Rika surprised Takato with an offer to come over to her house to hang out, the surprise was short lived, as he accepted, and gave way to excitement to be spending more time with the woman he loved. Deciding it was time for him to surprise Rika, Takato slide his hand into hers and locked fingers around her own. Jumping from the surprise of the contact Rika smiled and gripped his hand tightly for a second as they walked the rest of the way to her home, hand in hand. Their smiles faded as they both heard a familiar beeping coming from their Digivices, indicating another emerging Digimon was coming. A quick sigh from both of them was heard before they took their Digivices out and looked for the source of the signal as Renamon appeared behind Rika bringing Guilmon with her, surprising both tamers but not leaving them much time to think about it as the digital field appeared a few blocks away.

After entering the field they saw a column of not white light that is the norm for an emerging Digimon but a column of what appeared to be black flame that was slowly dying down and taking on a beast like shape. A quick look and a nod was all that was shared between the two tamers as they both had no doubt it was another servant of Raigomon they knew they needed Dracosagemon and quickly went through their digivolution process. As they stood in their form of Dracosagemon they quickly noted a few differences both in the weaponry and power but also inside the Digimon the area had changed, gone were the floating blue bubbles leaving them on a floor of light beneath their feet. As Rika turned to see Takato the first obvious change was the lack of light that kept his body hidden to her eyes. Taking a few moments to observe him as it seemed clothes were non-existent for them in this place she turned her eyes to her own body and felt herself blush as she realized that she too was exposed to Takato. Knowing they had a job to do both tamers quickly and wordlessly refocused on the task at hand. Examining the new weaponry for a few seconds they noted the sword was still there at their belt but in their hands was a curved blade short spear with blades at both ends of the pole. Also on their belt were pouches with symbols on them noting the elemental powers they contained in them to be channelled for use in combat.

A surge of flame brought their attention from the changes in their form to the Digimon emerging before them. Made from what appeared to be black flame the Digimon looked very much like Flaremon would but with noticeable differences aside from the color. On his hands were what looked like black gauntlets that ended in long vicious looking claws, his face also changed his eyes were now a deep blood red with black pupils, his hair short and a deep black to match the armour covering most of his body, legs and arms that had spikes spouting from them. 'Not exactly a friendly looking guy wouldn't you say' Rika couldn't help but smile at Takato's joke despite the situation. 'No I sure wouldn't' came her reply as Dracosagemon got into a fighting stance hoping they could use their new weapons efficiently enough to live through this. The Digimon stood slowly letting his eyes take in his adversary as he smirked "So, you are the one that destroyed Grandracmon. I suppose I'll have to return the favour for him." Inside Dracosagemon Rika and Takato shared a glance before returning focus onto the Digimon before them. "And who is it that's going to try and return the favour when we delete you?" Came the response from Dracosagemon. It had a visible effect on the Digimon as the smirk turned to a scowl and he let out a roar "You insolent whelp! I am Darkflaremon! You will be destroyed as easily as stepping on a bug!" as soon as he was finished he disappeared with a shout of "SPEED PUNCH". Dracosagemon gripped the spear in their hands tighter as they tried to spot their foe, unfortunately for them they spotted Darkflaremon as he came speeding in front of them and landed a blow that knocked them flying into a wall.

Laughter was heard as Dracosagemon got to their feet, mostly uninjured by the attack but still dazed. 'hmmm this is going to be a lot tougher than we thought.' A smile was on both tamers faces as once again they thought the same thing at the same time. 'Well let's see what these new weapons can do.' Crouching near where they landed against the wall they tensed for a moment before throwing themselves at their foe. "DRAGON SPEAR" a dragon head wreathed in flame spouted from both ends of the spear as Dracosagemon spun to deliver a slice with it as they reached Darkflaremon. The beast man Digimon let out a howl of rage, pain and surprise as it was hit with a flurry of attacks from the spear wielding Digimon. "DARKFLAME" was his next yell as a dark fire pooled in his hands and was thrust toward Dracosagemon as a pillar of fire similar to the one that signalled the appearance of Darkflaremon. Drawing on the power of the pouch of wind on their belt Dracosagemon once again used the power to increase their speed to dodge the pillar of dark flame. Drawing the sword from their back Dracosagemon crossed it with the spear "CROSSFIRE" as the blades of the spear started glowing a light green the blade of the sword glowed a bright red and soon enough elemental energy charged in the blades for the attack. Doing a quick spin in the air Dracosagemon let out the energy from the sword first then the spear and watched as the blades of wind and fire formed an X shaped blast that slammed into Darkflaremon and sliced cleanly through the armour covering his body. Watching as the Digimon quickly started being deleted Dracosagemon landed and dedigivolved leaving Rika and Takato to watch with their Digimon.

Even though nothing was being said verbally, thoughts were flying between the two tamers wondering what they were going to have to do to be rid of this new threat and wondering what the next "upgrades" were going to be to Dracosagemon. Keeping to their original plans they headed for Rika's house, after nodding at Renamon's statement of both Digimon going to stay at Guilmon's shed, surprised that it hadn't taken that long to take care of Darkflaremon. A quick hello was the first words spoken after arriving and entering the house both tamers being tired from their day they told Rika's grandmother that they were going to be in Rika's room. Upon entering Rika's room they both sat on the floor and Rika was the first to speak "Hey Takato, do you think anything's going on with Renamon and Guilmon? They showed up to that fight together and we never really noticed it or had time to think much about it and now they're spending time together at Guilmon's shed" Takato had a look of concentration on his face as he stretched out on the floor looking up at Rika "Hmmm, yea now that you mention it that is a little weird I didn't think Renamon liked Guilmon enough to spend time with him at all." They both started laughing as they at the same time thought of how much Renamon was being annoyed by Guilmon if she still barely tolerated him. Rika decided to lay her head on Takato's stomach as they discussed the new developments in the bio merging Digimon and what this Raigomon was after from them. In truth it was more of a one sided conversation as Rika talked and Takato just lay on the floor running his fingers through her hair staring at her. It didn't take long for Rika to notice Takato wasn't talking and looked up at him "Am I boring you?" Unable to help it Takato smiled and leaned in to kiss her, sliding his body out from under her and moving on top of her without breaking their kiss. Pulling back after a few moments he leaned in and whispered "I think it's time you got a surprise" before smiling and kissing her again.

_*****2nd Lemon portion ahead, skip if you dislike*****_

His hands moved softly over her arms and shoulders before moving down her torso to the hem of her shirt. Realizing what Takato was doing Rika relaxed and let him lift her shirt to see the bra matching the panties he'd already seen before lifting the shirt the rest of the way off. The smile on her face disappeared as a soft moan of pleasure escaped her mouth as Takato slowly ran his hands over her breasts before reaching around her back to remove the bra. Her eyes followed Takato's movement as he leaned in and slowly started kissing from her where her neck met her shoulder down to her breasts and took one of her nipples into her mouth. Too distracted with the pleasure Takato was giving her with her breasts she didn't notice him undoing and pulling her jeans down her legs until she felt the air on her skin.

Letting her head rest against the floor of her room Rika smiled as she felt Takato's fingers run over her pussy over her panties and a shudder of pleasure ran through her. Feeling him switch over to her other breast as he continued to stroke her through her panties she started to play with his hair and let herself moan a little louder to let Takato know she was very much enjoying what he was doing. She couldn't help herself as she started to thrust her hips forward as Takato continued to rub her pussy, taking the hint that she wanted more Takato started to kiss a trail over her stomach to the band of her panties before slowly pulling them down. Unable to stop himself he took a few seconds to admire not just the effect he had on her physically but emotionally as well as he took a quick look at what she was thinking before slowly leaned his head down to run his tongue over her clit as well as her pussy lips with a smile as he heard her thoughts of how much she loved him.

He continued to slowly run his tongue over her pussy lips not letting anything but the tip of his tongue slide between them. A quick jerk on his hair from Rika made Takato decide it was time to stop the teasing, as he slowly opened her pussy lips and slid one of his fingers into her pussy as his mouth went to her clit to suck and lick it as he fingered her. As Takato's finger slid into her Rika moaned louder than before but still took care not to be too loud as he continued to finger her then playing with her clit. Her eyes closed as she could feel herself already getting closer to cumming, giving Takato his "surprise" had gotten her more aroused than she had thought. It wasn't long before she was panting to him that she was going to cum, she groaned in disappointment when she felt him slide his finger out and move his mouth from her clit but it quickly turned into a moan as she realized he was only switching his finger for his tongue in her pussy and his mouth for his hand on her clit. Her eyes flew open as she came unable to believe that she was feeling this much pleasure from someone else's hands on her body as Takato's tongue and face were covered in her juices and his mouth filled with them as well.

A quick smile flashed on both of their lips as they both thought at the same time 'it looks like we both got a surprise today'

_*****End of Lemon portion*****_

* * *

><p>Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to get the next chapter out in less time than this one took but I cannot promise anything unfortunately. And for those wondering I will be putting in more than just Rukato in this fic. It was planned before finishing this chapter but I would've had to re write the chapter if I wanted to add in more of them in this chapter so look forward to that in future chapters<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

AN: okay, okay, i'm sorry it was terrible of me to keep you all waiting so long, i found myself having trouble thinking of things to write for this while my other story was coming along much easier. i doubt this will flow properly but to be honest, this story has 1 more chapter in it so it will be finished soon and then i promise i will come back and polish this chapter up for you all. hopefully it's not too terrible but if it is, i hope you all forgive me.

* * *

><p>Melting the Ice Queen's heart<p>

Chapter 6

Sitting next to Rika in their dream Takato smiled as he looked at her thinking about how lucky he was to have her when a flash blinded them for a few seconds, after rubbing their eyes or a few seconds they were able to see once again and started looking around to see where the flash had come from, soon finding the source as their eyes landed on Azulongmon he knew that this was going to be anything but a good news visit. After a sigh Takato looked at Rika with a shake of his head before looking back to Azulongmon

"Well, what is it this time Azulongmon?"

He couldn't help a smirk as he noticed the look in Azulongmon's eyes saying that he wasn't exactly happy with Takato's tone

"I come with more information for you two, I'm sure you already know that it's not good news"

Rika and Takato could only shake their heads and sigh at the Digimon's remark as they both thought 'what else is new' and motioned for the Digimon to continue

"Since we have spoken last the other Sovereigns and I have been looking through the texts to see if we could find some information to help you and we have, unfortunately, found nothing to help you but we did find something."

As the Sovereign before them sighed and hesitated the two knew that he was having trouble finding the words to say what he needed too and it made them both very nervous

"The other Sovereigns and I found an obscure prophecy and it fits perfectly so far and we wanted to at least warn you because the ending will not make you happy."

A visible change was seen in the body language of the two tamers as they heard this.

"What's so different than the last time you told us this?"

Takato couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips as he looked at Rika, she certainly had a way of cutting right to the heart of the matter, but what he heard from Azulongmon turned his smirk to a look of horror

"This time is different because this time, one of the two of you will lose their lives. Unfortunately we don't know which one of you is in danger; we are still trying to make sense of most of this prophecy."

Silence reigned between the three as the two tamers tried to work out this new information, constantly stuck on how they would live without the other person. They didn't have to wait long before Azulongmon broke the silence,

"For now please just focus on defeating Raigomon and his minions we will do everything we can to make sure you both will be safe."

With those parting words Azulongmon disappeared and left Takato and Rika standing and looking at the spot where he disappeared.

As he woke from the previous night's activities, the conversation with Azulongmon still at the front of his thoughts, Takato smiled as he saw Rika sleeping peacefully in his arms as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead before sliding out from underneath her and standing, pulling the blanket up to cover her as she slept while he went in to the bathroom connected to Rika's room. Stepping into the room he closed the door and turned on the light before sitting on the edge of the tub to start running the water for his shower. As he got in he let the water run over his shoulders as he stood under the spray his head against the wall, his thoughts a frenzy as he tried to work out what should be done with the situation. As he stood there he thought about how it would feel to lose Rika and got lost in his thoughts, his mind working overtime to try and find a way out of the situation for them.

Takato was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open, nor did he hear Rika calling his name, he only noticed her when she climbed into the shower and slid her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back. Letting out a sigh, Takato turned to face Rika and wrapped his arms around her somehow not surprised that she knew what he was thinking even though she couldn't hear his thoughts.

"If you keep worrying about this situation like that it's going to drive you to an early grave you know."

Unable to help himself he laughed at her use of wording despite the situation.

"You know that isn't exactly the best phrase to use right now."

Looking down at Rika, Takato saw she was smiling as he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips, resting his forehead against hers.

"We do need to talk about what Azulongmon told us, as ambiguous as it was it still changes things."

Feeling Rika tense up in his arms Takato pulled her closer to him to assure her that he wasn't leaving her before saying.

"Let's worry about that later."

It had the desired effect as he felt Rika relaxing in his arms as they simple stood under the water holding each other. Reaching over Takato grabbed the soap and started to lather Rika's back, smiling as he heard her sigh as his hands roamed over her back. Moving down Takato rubbed her ass kissing her neck as she moaned before he knelt down to wash her legs starting at the back of her legs to finish washing the back of her body before moving to the front and working his way up to her stomach. Slowly running his hands over her stomach Takato leaned in and kissed Rika as he moved up to her breasts, caressing them slowly and softly as Rika wrapped her arms around his neck while they kissed.

Moving to her arms Takato started to caress them as he washed Rika's body for her slowly turning to let the soap be washed from her body. Smiling Rika took the soap from Takato and started doing the same for him, starting with his shoulders and moving to his arms before moving to his chest and slowly caressing his body as she washed him. Pulling him closer under the spray to wash him off, the two simply stood there holding each other for a few minutes before they stepped out and grabbed their towels to dry off. Walking out into Rika's room Takato walked up behind her as she was standing at her dresser, and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close and kissing her neck, smiling as she let out a small moan.

"If you keep teasing me like this Takato I'm going to explode!"

Smiling a little wider Takato moved his hands over Rika's body pulling off her towel and moving his hands up to cup her breasts slowly massaging them as Rika's hands pulled his towel off his waist so their bodies were pressing skin to skin against each other. Sliding one of his hands down between Rika's legs Takato slowly inserted a finger into her pussy as she slowly stroked his cock. Still kissing her neck Takato was surprised as Rika turned around and whispered to him.

"I think we should take this a little further don't you?"

Smiling Rika pushed him towards her bed and laid him down before lying on top of him.

"Are you sure about this?"

In response Rika leant in and placed a kiss on his lips running her tongue against his lips before sliding her tongue into his mouth and pressing her body against his. Pulling away Rika smiled up at him and laid back again opening her legs for him and waiting. Smiling at her Takato leaned in and kissed her as he placed his cock at the entrance to her pussy before slowly sliding inside her. Watching Rika's face for any sign of pain or discomfort, Takato slowly slid his cock into her stopping when he felt resistance and looking into Rika's eyes for a sign for him to continue. Smiling up at him Rika nodded and gasped as she felt him thrust into her, taking her virginity and despite the pain she felt, she noted that it was almost non-existent unlike what she had heard from other women. Looking up at Takato, Rika nodded and instantly threw her head back in a long moan as she felt Takato thrusting into her hard and fast, quickly locking her legs around his waist Rika pulled Takato in to kiss him as he thrust into her.

Suddenly Rika's eyes flew open and her moans got louder as she felt one of Takato's hands playing with her clit as his cock thrust into her. Gripping the mats on the floor Rika couldn't stop the orgasm that hit her; she wasn't far off when she had said she was just about to explode. At the feeling of Rika cumming as he thrust into her, Takato was unable to hold back his own orgasm as he thrust inside Rika one final time and shot his cum inside her. Panting, both tamers lay there trying to bring themselves back to earth but found themselves lingering in their position, unwilling to part. Not long after both realized that they had to get dressed for class and pulled themselves up Takato smiling at Rika's gasp as he pulled out of her and went to pull on their clothes for the day after getting some damp clothes to wash themselves off quickly. Had they been paying closer attention to the other, they would've noticed the blue aura's surrounding both of them, not being able to see it on themselves.

As they walked to school, their hands grasping each other's, they were silent, fortunately that didn't mean they weren't talking. Their telepathic link was now in full effect and they both planned to use it as they discussed what they should expect in the future now that Azulongmon had informed them that one of them was going to die in the final battle. Shaking off their thoughts they managed to get through the school day without too much trouble and found themselves walking to Guilmon's shed. Opening the gate and walking inside they smiled as Guilmon came and greeted them in the usual fashion, in his case that meant knocking them both over and licking their faces. Finally able to push Guilmon off, Rika and Takato sat against the wall and thought about what was going to happen once again. Unfortunately they weren't given much time to think about it as an explosion caught their attention. Nodding to each other, Rika called for Renamon and wasn't surprised when she showed up right away and together with their Digimon partners, the two tamers ran out to face what new foe Raigomon was going to have them facing this time.

As they approached the area that had been torn apart in the explosion Rika and Takato looked around to find their adversary. They didn't need to look far as what looked like a skeletal reaper appeared. Not a large opponent by any means, but both Takato and Rika both knew that didn't matter as they took in the large scythe on his back and the energy balls charging in what would be palms on a human. Other than his hands, part of his fore arms and his head, the rest of his body was covered in a black tattered robe. Pulling out their Digivices neither of them was surprised when they had no data on the Digimon standing before them and simply shrugged at one another before Digivolving into DracoSagemon.

Their activities just this morning had its effects on their Digivolved form, the most obvious for both Rika and Takato was the increase in power they felt as DracoSagemon. Not given a lot of time to take stock of new abilities the Digimon attacked pulling the scythe from its back it charged at them and screamed as it swung its scythe.

"_DOOM SCYTHE!"_

Pulling the double blade from their back DracoSagemon, blocked the attack with one end and used the blade on the opposite end to strike, cutting a deep path through the robe and striking the bone that the Digimon was made of. Both the mystery Digimon and DracoSagemon jumped backwards and their opponent simply laughed.

"Well it looks like Raigomon was right, this will be a challenge. Good, it's been ever so long since I've had a decent one."

"Who are you?"

Throwing its head back the mystery Digimon laughed, sending a chill through DracoSagemon. It was a cold laugh that reminded all 4 of the coldness of the grave. Steeling themselves they took the time to take stock of a few new tricks that they had to play.

"Well seeing as how I'll be killing you I suppose I should be nice and tell you who it is that will be destroying you. I am Skellomon."

Without any further conversation Skellomon leaped forward, his scythe ready to strike, yet it was confused, it's opponent simply stood there not even trying to deflect or dodge it's attack. Smiling to itself Skellomon simply took it as hubris and swung its scythe striking the Digimon in the shoulder and cleaving it in two. Even as it smiled in victory, Skellomon knew something was wrong, and indeed it was as the Digimon in front of it did not turn into data for it to load but simply faded and it was not soon after, as it was looking around for its opponent that it heard them strike.

"_FIRE TALISMAN!"_

Drawing from the element of fire DracoSagemon threw a symbol made of pure fire at the ground at Skellomon's feet. As soon as it touched the ground, a flash of fire burst forth, knocking the skeletal Digimon flying into a tree. Not giving Skellomon any time to get up, DracoSagemon leapt toward Skellomon and drew the double sword once again.

"_SABER OF FATE!"_

With a spinning horizontal slashing attack DracoSagemon watched as Skellomon was cut in two and stared at them in surprise that it had been defeated so easily.

"You may have won this time Humans! But I assure you that the next foe you fight will be your doom, Raigomon is coming for you!"

With these final words Skellomon exploded into data and disappeared. Returning to their normal forms, Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon all looked at each other and knew that their next fight, just might be their last.


End file.
